The long term aims of this proposal are to provide (a) a research experience for faculty and students, (b) to prepare students (via training and experience) for careers in biomedical research, and (c) to increase the number of minorities from this institution who pursue careers in biomedical research. this program has two major components, namely: a student/faculty research enrichment component, and a research project component. The enrichment comonent consists of recruitment, instructional, seminar, minicourse, and research phases. The specific objectives of the entire program are as follows: 1. Recruit high school seniors who have an interest in and the potential to become science majors (note funds are not required for recruitment). 2. Recruit students from the Clark College freshman class with the above characteristics. 3. Assist students in selecting an undergraduate major. 4. Work with them in an effort to develop an interest in biomedial research. 5. Arrange for students to get experience in biomedical research at an offsite facility as well as internally. 6. Advise students of proper undergraduate courses that will provide a good foundation for graduate studies. 7. Assist students in selecting the graduate and/or professional school for advanced training. 8. Assist students in selecting an area of advanced training.